A Birthday Surprise?
by kawaiiFlipChica
Summary: An S&S dish, part romance, a dash of mush, and a touch of funny stuff!! (as opposed to hot stuff... which would NOT be rated G... lol) This is my FIRST EVER fic... so R&R and be nice!! :)


New Page 1

\*I haven't watched a whole load of this anime... so if I make any storyline conflicts... please don't make such a huge deal about it okies? thanks! BTW... CCS is NOT mine... though I wouldn't mind if the owners gave it to me... lol.... ^^; (which would NEVER happen... hehehe) The movie isn't mine either.... ^^;; One more thing... they gotta be around 15 or so in this fic... *\

  
***** scene change   
=@= some time passed  
~*~ the end :) 

kore wa nan desu ka = what is this?

**A Birthday to Remember?**

Sakura examined her surroundings listlessly, 'Why is everything the same every day?' she thought. Ever since the last clow card was captured there seemed to be almost nothing terribly exciting to do... 

*BRRRRRRRRRING!!!!!!!!*

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when the phone beside her suddenly rang "Moshi moshi?" she said into the phone. 

"Hey Sakura" was the handsome-voiced reply on the other end. 

"Syaoran! Hi! What's up?" Sakura replied. Her 15th birthday was just around the corner and he STILL hasn't put the moves on her. In other words, he hasn't asked her out. She was kind of disappointed but what can a girl do?

"Nothing really, I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and I were going to go see _Head over Heels_ I thought you might want to go." Syaoran blurted out.

"hoee.... I don't really feel up to it, Syaoran-kun gomen." Sakura said thoughtfully. 

"Are you sure, Sakura? I heard the movie is supposed to be good!" Syaoran tried again.

"Hai... gomen, Li. I have to go now ja matta." Sakura replied.

"Okay, ja!" Syaoran answered.

*****

Syaoran hung up the phone, disappointed that she did not want to come to the movies. He always had feelings for her but he never knew quite how to express them. Suddenly he remembered Sakura's birthday was approaching and it was his chance to do something special for her. He was sure he'd totally sweep her off her feet! He decided he wouldn't go to the movies and instead would plan something that will totally capture Sakura's heart. He called Tomoyo to tell her that he was no longer coming and Sakura had no interest in going. Tomoyo began to ask why, when a click answered her.

=@=

The next morning, Syaoran jumped up out of bed and felt SO energized!! He scoured his room for something to wear, threw it on and skated (yeah...skated) out the door. He zoomed the next few corners to Sakura's house, eager to catch her on the way to school so he could race her. 

*****

Sakura stepped out the door ready to go to school. She put on her skates and skated out to the walk when suddenly Syaoran came skating around the corner. *H~HOEEE!?!* Sakura fell over onto her head.... "KORE WA NAN DESU KA?!" She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sakura stared, baffled at Syaoran. She got up, skated to him, felt his forehead and asked, "Syaoran-kun.... o genki desu ka?"

"Hai! Hai! Sakura!! Genki desu!! Genki desu!!!" Syaoran replied in a most hyper fashion. Sakura just stared at Syaoran, something was really off! "We should race to school! Come on Sakura! Ready? Set.... GO!!!"

Sakura watched, dumbfounded, as Syaoran speeded away. As quickly as he came, he was gone. She had nothing better to do than to race after him "Wait up!!!!!!" She called as she raced off in the direction of their school.

*****

Right when Sakura approached the gates, Meiling ran up to her and forced out the words, "S...Sakura! Have you seen Li? He's not himself! H...He was SKATING! I... I'm not even sure of what I saw"

Sakura managed to calm Meiling, "Yeah, I saw him earlier. I don't have any clue what it can be! Let's just go to class, he's in my first block English"

Sakura walked into class and searched for Syaoran. Things look good so far, he's sitting at his spot looking as he always does. She became assured that things were normal again. She took her seat beside Syaoran "Ohayoo gozaimasu Syaoran-kun." Throughout the day, Syaoran seemed fine.

=@=

*B-RING DONG* the final bell had finally rang.

Sakura speeded out of her last block, math, and ran *SMACK* into Syaoran! "Gomen! Gomen!" Sakura said bowing.

"Ooof! Sakura! It's okay, don't worry about running into me." Syaoran said while picking up her books.

"Hoee... arigatoo Syaoran-kun" Sakura replied accepting her books. They stood in the hallway sharing an awkward moment looking into one another's eyes.

"Umm... I was wondering, Sakura... if you might want to... you know... come over today... so we can... hang out, have dinner and watch a movie or something?" Syaoran asked nervously, staring at his shoes.

"Syaoran-kun, it's Monday, we have much homework to do..." Sakura started to say, but as she saw the disappointed look in his eyes added "But that sounds like a wonderful idea!! Let's go!"

*****

Syaoran opened the front door of his apartment, for Sakura "After you" he said, gallantly.

"Thanks" She replied, as her heart skip a beat, "Hoee... where is everyone?"

"Umm... they're not home. I wanted us to have a romantic dinner." Syaoran replied, blushing slightly. He went into the dining room, which was set with gorgeous china and shimmering candles waiting to be lit. He pulled out a chair for Sakura. 

She started to sit, blushed and asked, "What's all this for?" 

Suddenly Syaoran wasn't Syaoran anymore he quickly pulled the chair from under her! Laughed menacingly and yelled "Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me!"

*Japanese opening song playing in the background*

"HOOOEEE?! That wasn't nice Syaoran!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Sakura yelled after him. Then she realized it MUST be a card, because Syaoran would never act this way. "Key of Clow! Power of Magic! Power of Light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"

Sakura called out to Syaoran, "Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are!" 

"Helllooooo Sakura!! I'm here!!" Syaoran said, "My, my, my... do you look fine today! Did it hurt?"

"What are you blabbing about? Did WHAT hurt? You're making no sense!" Sakura replied.

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Syaoran answered casually.

Sakura stared, wide eyed at Syaoran, "You have lost your mind!"

"Will you help me find it?" Syaoran asked innocently, batting his eyelashes at her.

What Syaoran was babbling was proof enough that a card was controlling him. She exclaimed, "That's it! I command you! Return to your rightful form!! ENERGY!!"

Syaoran collapsed to the ground, he looked up at Sakura, "What happened?"

"Hoee.... you don't remember? It was nothing, don't worry. If you're feeling well.... I should go now... matta ashita!" She replied.

"Hai. I feel fine. See you tomorrow" 

=@= 

*****

The next day was Sakura's birthday. Nobody said a word about it. Nor did she see Syaoran until lunch time. She was beginning to feel depressed and uncared for when....

"There you are, Sakura! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Li called out to her.

"Syaoran-kun! konnichi wa!"

"I have something to show you" He smiled sweetly, took her hand and led her to the drama room.

"What's here?"

"You'll see, Sakura-chan. Close your eyes." 

"Hooeee?"

"Just do it! You'll see!" He smiled the most handsome, convincing smile that she agreed. 

When she opened her eyes the room was dimly lit with cherry blossoms EVERYWHERE... the pink petals littered the floor beautifully and in the middle of the room was a table set for two. The table had two beautiful lit candles, and a centerpiece of cherry blossoms and a sign which read "Happy Birthday Sakura! I love you!" 

~Tomoyo sat, taping the whole thing with her precious camera from the dark far corner of the room. Eriol, who was the source of the music, watched Tomoyo in awe wishing they could be together. one day... At the same time they focused on each other, threw each other smiles. They decided, silently to come out from their hiding places, later in the afternoon, to give their friend a birthday hug.~

Happy tears of love filled Sakura's eyes as she looked at Syaoran, "Hoeee... is this all for me?"

"Yeah, you're name IS Sakura isn't it?" he joked. He took her hand, kissed it gently, looked lovingly into her eyes and asked if she would dance with him. Magically there was a romantic song playing softly in the background. He led her to the makeshift dance floor, took her in his arms and danced with her.

Sakura smiled at him, kissed his lips gently and tried to thank him for everything but her voice didn't seem to work. She was too overcome with love and happiness. He understood, pulled out a small box, placed the promise ring on her finger. "Now it's complete" 

~*~ 

Well... das the end folks! Please review it! :) but be kind! Thanks to Shell who gave me bunches of ideas! Helps when you know the show, right Shell? hehehe... :)


End file.
